pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Gengar
Vs. Gengar is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 10/28/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Misty, Max and Brendan travel along Route 1, arriving in Viridian City. They walk pass the front of the Viridian Gym, Ian stopping in front of it. Ian: Hm. Very nostalgic. Brendan: Nostalgic? Max: It means very familiar. Ian: It’s been a while since I’ve been here. Who’s the gym leader? Misty: No one at the moment. I still think it’s unoccupied. Voice: You’d be right. The group turns to look behind them. Agatha, an older woman with a walking stick, walks up towards them. Agatha: The gym currently doesn’t have a gym leader. After the debacle of the last gym leader, no suitable candidates have stepped up to take over the position. No one wants to follow that kind of trainer at least. Max: Aw! It’s you! You’re Agatha of the Elite Four! Ian: Huh? Agatha: Well now. And here I thought I’d manage to escape notice. Brendan: What’s an Elite Four member doing here? Agatha: I was, uh, “chosen” to watch over the gym until a gym leader is appointed. Misty: “Chosen?” Agatha: No one else wanted the honor. Kanto has been a bit rocky since the Indigo Plateau incident. Fortunately, progress is finally being made. Lance of the Elite Four has been promoted to the Champion of the Kanto region, and an Elite Four member successor has already been determined, so that’s something. Misty: So much has happened since I left. Ian: Agatha, I challenge you to a battle. Agatha: Huh? Agatha turns his attention to Ian, smiling as she recognizes him. Agatha: Ah, you. The one who stirred the pot to begin with. Brendan: Can I say I’m not surprised? Agatha: Challenging an Elite Four member outside the Pokémon League? Lorelei did say you were an eccentric one. Ian: I’m currently on a journey to challenge the Battle Frontier. I’ve been told they’re as strong as the Elite Four, so I’d like a reminder on what kind of foe I’m facing. Agatha: Huh. You are a determined one. Very well. Since I have the care of the gym, we can use it as our battlefield. End Scene Ian and Agatha are on the battlefield inside the Viridian City gym, while Misty, Max, Brendan and Beldum are off to the side. Beldum: Beldum. Ian: Beldum, keep an eye on this battle. I know you’re used to a different style, but get a good view of mine. Beldum: Bel! Agatha: A new Pokémon? Ian: Yep. Now, what are the rules? Agatha: How about a one-on-one battle? I will be using, Gengar. Agatha throws her Pokéball, choosing Gengar. Gengar: Gen. Max: Wow! A Gengar! Misty: Who will Ian choose? It’s not like he has as many of his stronger Pokémon here. He left most of them at Professor Oak’s lab. Ian: I’m going, with Combusken! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! Max: Combusken?! But, his Fighting type moves won’t do any damage to Gengar! Misty: Perhaps not, but of all his current Pokémon, it definetely has the best shot in terms of type matchup. Ian: Combusken, use Flamethrower! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Gengar leaps into the air, dodging it. Agatha: I suppose all your Combusken knows are Fire and Fighting moves. If that’s the case, then this won’t be very entertaining. Shadow Ball, go. Ian: Sky Uppercut! Gengar forms a Shadow Ball, firing it at Combusken as it falls back to the ground. Combusken’s talons glow blue, as he strikes Shadow Ball, spiking it back at Gengar, who barely dodges it. Agatha lets out a gasp, hand to her chest. Agatha: Well now! That was unexpected. Ian: Charge in close, and use Flamethrower! Combusken runs in at Gengar, getting right in its face as it lands. Combusken breathes Flamethrower, it missing. Combusken looks confused, seeing that Gengar was gone. Max: What? But, Gengar was just there! Brendan: That was fast! I didn’t see it move at all! Agatha: Gengar, use Shadow Punch! Ian: Mirror Move! Gengar reappears, thrusting its fist forward, releasing a phantom fist. Combusken forms a black mirror, the Shadow Punch being reflected back at Gengar, hitting Gengar. Agatha: What do you know? He landed a blow. Ian: Flamethrower! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Gengar tears through it with Shadow Ball. Combusken is hit by Shadow Ball, being blasted back. Agatha: I think it’s time for this to come to an end. Gengar, use Hypnosis. Ian: (Smiles) Why would this end?! Combusken, counter with Overheat! Gengar appears right in front of Combusken, as its eyes release a blinding yellow light. Combusken glows red, as he fires a stream of powerful white fire attack. Gengar is blasted back, hopping and landing in front of Agatha. Ian: Speed in with Flamethrower! Combusken charges at Gengar, breathing a weakened Flamethrower. Gengar takes it, unharmed. Brendan: No good. Overheat weakens all his attacks. Max: Not all of them. Only the Special Attacks. But since Sky Uppercut can’t hit it… Ian is grinning from ear to ear, body shaking with excitement. Agatha: You seem to be enjoying yourself. Ian: Of course! I’m barely a match for your strength! These are the best type of battles! Combusken, Flamethrower again! Combusken uses Flamethrower, as Gengar jumps up and dodges. Gengar forms and fires Shadow Ball, as Combusken uses Mirror Move, shooting it back. Gengar dodges it, as Combusken dashes in, breathing Flamethrower right into Gengar’s face. Gengar hops back, as it suffers from a burn. Max: Alright! A burn! That’ll weaken Gengar’s attacks. Agatha: So, is that what you were going for? Hoping for a burn? Ian: I didn’t hope for anything. I still aim on winning! Flamethrower, then we’ll go for Overheat! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Gengar hops over it. It stalls while being inflicted by a burn, as Combusken fires Overheat. Gengar is hit as the attack explodes, causing Gengar to crash into the ground. Gengar shakes it off, and suffers damage from the burn. Agatha: Your attack was weakened, and it is only weaker now. Your only chance to win is for the burn to finish us off, and fight off any of my attacks in the meanwhile. And with a weak Flamethrower, you won’t be able to block Shadow Ball. Ian: Combusken, dash in and use Flamethrower! Combusken dashes in, shocking Gengar and the crowd watching. Misty: Ugh. That’s obviously wasn’t his plan at all. Max: He’s still going to try and win with his head on attacks! Agatha: Foolish youth. Gengar, wrap this up! Hypnosis, then Dream Eater! Gengar releases Hypnosis, catching Combusken in a drowsy state. He stands in place, swaying from side to side. Gengar then releases a transparent clone of itself, which flies through Combusken. It causes an energy trail to shoot back from Combusken to Gengar, draining his energy. Combusken drops, defeated. Agatha: And that’s it. Ian runs out onto the field, helping Combusken sit up. Combusken trills disappointedly. Ian: Hey, you did great! Go ahead and take a good rest. Ian returns Combusken, as Agatha returns Gengar. Agatha: Did you really think you could win that? Ian: Of course. That’s the closest I’ve come to defeating an Elite Four Member too. Maybe I am ready for the Battle Frontier. Agatha: So you’re saying that this was a test? Ian: One that has more ways of passing than just winning. But that was the goal. Agatha: (Sighs) Well, you’re definetely on the right path. If you were the gym leader of this gym, then there’d be no fear of the PIA. Misty: PIA? Agatha: The Pokémon Inspection Agency. They make sure gyms are up to regulation, or they’ll close them down. The inspection for this gym has been pushed back indefinitely until a new gym leader is appointed, but anytime after that is fair game. I hear they’ve become rigorous in the Kanto region, mostly due to wanting to prevent another incident like the one here. Misty: What?! That means, they’ll be heading for the Cerulean City gym! Misty, panicking, takes off running out of the gym, Ian smiling. Ian: Time to head out. Next stop, the Battle Factory! Ian takes off in a run, Beldum following after him. Max and Brendan run after them, Max looking back. Max: So sorry for running out on you! Thank you for the opportunity to watch you battle! Agatha: (Sighs) The rudeness of youth. Main Events * Ian battles Agatha, and loses. * Many details about the state of the Kanto region are revealed. ** The Viridian Gym is still without a gym leader. ** Lance has been promoted to Champion. ** A new Elite Four member has been named. ** The PIA is enforcing the quality of gyms in the region. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Agatha Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Gengar (Agatha's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode "The Scheme Team." * This episode starts the explanation of the fallout effects of the events at the Indigo Plateau, taking place in Vs. Mewtwo 1 and 2. * This is the closest that Ian has come to defeating an Elite Four member, as well as the only time he didn't use his travel companion Pokémon to fight one. * Ian has now battled 4 Elite Four members; 2 from Kanto and 2 from Hoenn. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc